Shinobi and Mother
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: this is about a young Shinobi about 20 who has a daughter who is 3, in this story you find out the many problems she has. Awaii has to try to keep her dauther safe, good thing she had her friends to help her, a witch named Red, and a thief named Hissori.
1. Chapter 1

**The Untitled Story**

BY: Awaii-Lynne

**Chapter One**

"Mom….get up" her voice shouted shaking my body back and forth

I slowly opened my eyes to see her smiling down at me, her hair jet black, and her eyes a light brown, This girl is my daughter Sage, she's 3 years old….and my entire world

"I'm up, I'm up" I yawned sitting up

In case your wondering my names Awaii, and I'm 20years old…yeah I know aren't I a little too young to have a 3 year old daughter…I know I am, but that doesn't change the fact that I do have a daughter….If it were up to the people in this village, I would be known as the village whore….if they all only knew the truth, then they wouldn't think that way about me….actually a lot of things would be different…but they aren't…and right now all I care about is Sage.

"mom….you promised to take me to the park" Sage reminded me

I sighed, "Yes I know…..can I get dressed first"

She smiled and nodded, then jumped off the bed, and ran out of my room, that girl has too much energy…even at this early in the morning

I dragged myself out of bed to get dressed, slipped on a pair of jeans, and a baggy shirt, threw my hair up into a pony tail, then walked out into the main room of the house.

"Alright Sage, let me grab something to eat, then we can go to the park" I commented walking into the kitchen.

She was already in the kitchen with a bowl of cold rice, from lasts nights dinner, on the table, "Eat fast mommy" She said smiling up at me

I laughed a little, "Alright, I'll eat fast, but just this once" I sat down, Sage jumped in my lap and I began to eat.

After I finished eating, I quickly braided Sages hair, and then we left the house heading towards the park.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was just like every other day, get up, feed Mashira, then take her out for a walk.

"How about we go to the park today Mashira" I suggested to her.

She let out a loud purr, and rubbed up against my legs…what is Mashira you ask, well she is a Siberian Tiger

I nodded and the two of us headed to the park, as soon as we got there I saw '_her'_

She was pushing her daughter on the swings…I still cant believe what happened to her…of course she didn't tell me…she never told anyone, I cast a spell, and accidentally saw what happened in a dream of hers.

Oh right, I haven't told you who I am…Well my name is Red, and I'm a witch…not a bad one like everyone thinks….but a witch….I'm a pretty nice person…at least that's what I think

"Red…..hey Red are you listening to me" A girls voice called out behind me

I turned to see a girl with light blue hair, and yellow eyes…her name is Hissori…and well she's a thief….a pretty good one at that

"yes, I'm listening to you" I sighed

Mashira ran over to Hissori and began rubbing up against her, usually Mashira doesn't like other people, unless she trusts them….and for some reason Mashira trusts Hissori….even though she steals just about anything

"What'cha staring at?" she walked over beside me, then looked into the park, "oh so she's already here"

I nodded, "she was here before I got here"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Higher Mom, HIGHER!" Sage cheered

She has always loved to swing, she told me it makes her feel like she is flying….

"you know if you go any higher, then you'll end up by the moon" I laughed while pushing her

Sage made a little 'humph' and said, "You cant go to the moon…..not without wings"

"Oh well excuse me Miss. Smarty Pants" I smirked, "Alright lets stop swinging for a little bit, maybe you can slide with the other kids" I stopped the swing, and she jumped off.

She shook her head, "The other kids always say mean things…and pick on me, they say that there mommys and daddys don't want to play with me" she looked down about to cry.

Sage is a very sensitive girl….she doesn't like it when people say rude things, and of course me being her mom, people are always rude to her…

I bent down and picked her up, swinging her in a circle, "you cant cry….you'll make us all get wet, and they you'll mess up the perfect braids I did in your hair"

Sage began to smile and her little watery brown eyes were no more. I might not be the best person, but I always knew how to make my little girl smile

"Hey Awaii, Sage….what's up"

I turned around to see who said that, still holding Sage, then waved at the two girls heading our way

One of them had long red hair, and hazel eyes, her name's Red, and she had beside her, her companion Mashira.

The other girl's name is Hissori, she was younger than Red and myself, she had long light blue hair, and yellow eyes.

Sage jumped out of my hands, and ran over to Red and Hissori, she looked up at Hissori, "do you have me a gift?"

"Sage!" I shouted while sighing, "you don't always have to get a gift when we see them"

Hissori laughed, "Its fine" she bent down to Sage, and pulled out a stuffed dog, "I was going to save this for later…but since you ask, I just had to give him to you now"

Sage took the stuffed dog, then jumped onto Hissori hugging her, "Thank You!!"

"Why don't you two go and play….while you mom and I talk" Red suggested

Sage nodded, then grabbed Hissoris hand, "you gotta push me on the swings! I wanna go really high" She cheered

"be careful" I shouted as they both went to the swings.

Red walked over to me, "you still haven't told anyone…have you"

I shook my head, " I don't want to Red…he's long gone, I would rather everyone hate me, then know the truth"

I looked down crossing my arms, Red was the only one who knew what really happened….a truth that I wanted to burry

"you cant hide it forever…you know she's going to want some answers sooner or later" Red said.

The two of us sat down on a bench, watching Hissori push Sage on the swings, the two of them smiling and laughing

"Please Red….I really don't want to talk about this….not now" I looked down

"Then when Awaii, you know your going to have to talk about it some day" Red snapped…she then sighed, and put her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, I know its hard to talk about it….I saw what he did to you"

I looked up, and saw a girl with bright pink hair and emerald green eyes standing in front of me, her hands crossed, and she looked really pissed off, "Why don't you just leave….no one wants to be around people like you….slut!" she shouted glaring down at me

I made a fist, then looked up at her, "if you don't like seeing or hanging around me…then why don't YOU stop following me"

Red stood and Mashira growled, "you should really leave my friend alone….Haruno Sakura" Red said coldly at her.

"mom!" Sage ran over towards up, then saw Sakura standing in front of me

Sakura glared down at Sage, "do you know what you are little girl…you're a-"

Hissori glared at Sakura, holding out a knife that she had just recently stolen, "do you really want to finish that sentence….you can be my first in almost a week"

Sakura turned away and stomped off

Sage looked up at me, "Mommy…why does everyone hate us so much" tiny tears running down her face, causing it to rain slightly

I picked her up, and hugged her, "I'm sorry Sage…but I just don't know" I lied to her

Even though I knew I shouldn't…I couldn't tell her the truth…not this truth

The more Sage cried the more it rained, causing all of us to get soaked.

"Come on, lets go home….I'll make us some hot tea, you don't want your doggie to get wet do you" I said to her

"C-Can…H-Hissori and….and Red come t-to" She asked still crying a little

Hissori and Red nodded, and we headed towards our house.

While we were walking home, Sage had cried herself to sleep in my hands, and it stopped raining after she fell asleep.

I laid her down in her bed, then walked back out into the main room were Red, Hissori, and Mashira were all at,

I handed them a towel, "Sorry about the rain" I walked into the kitchen, and began to boil some water, "do you two want any tea?"

"The rain wasn't your fault….that Sakura girl shouldn't of said those things to Sage" Hissori sighed, "and yes, I would like some tea"

Red nodded, " I'd like some tea too…and Hissoris right, you don't need to worry about the rain."

I made them some tea, then the three of us sat at the kitchen table, " I just wish that people would leave her alone…Sage doesn't deserve this" I took a sip of my tea.

"You know…if you told them the truth, then they would leave you both alone" Red sipped some of her tea.

Hissori looked up, "The truth?" She looked at me, " I don't want to be rude Awaii…but I've noticed that Sages dad is never around…and that you never talk about him, who is her father?" She asked

I looked down at my cup of tea, "her father…well he's a guy who never wanted to be a father"

-End of chapter…okay so no one in this story is like there characters in the show…but then again you have only meet Sakura…and it is MY fan fiction….meaning I can make all the characters gay…but I wont…anyways, the way this story is going to go, is all the characters I don't like I will make rude, and bad….the ones that I like will be good…cause I said so…anyways tell me what you think….in the next chapter things will pick up, and you MIGHT get to know who Sages dad is-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The rest of that day was pretty quiet, Red Hissori and Mashira all left after they dried off.

Sage was still sleeping, so I stayed in the main room, sitting on the couch, watching the Kohona News, Nothing new was going on….until

"Just now a Special Report from Lady Tsunade herself" The reporter announced.

Then Lady Tsunade appeared on the screen with…..I gasped in complete shock….what was he…no he couldn't

My body trembling at the site of his jet black hair, and coal eyes….it…it was him

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Red, do you think Awaii is going to be okay….she seemed kinda upset when we left" I asked Red as we walked down the empty streets of Kohona.

"Don't you think it's a little too quiet around here?" Red asked

Did she even hear me….was she even paying attention to me, I sighed, "it did rain…maybe the ninjas are afraid to get wet" I shrugged

Red looked at me as though I just said something stupid….I turned away and saw a group of girls surrounding an area

My eyes lit up, that was the perfect area to do some pick-pocketing. I began walking away from Red and Mashira towards the crowd of female Ninja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going?" I asked as I noticed Hissori walking away from me

She turned facing me, then pointed to the group of girls in the middle of the street….that was when I knew exactly what she was going to do…..little thief..

I sighed and decided it would be wise for me to follow her….okay so maybe I was a little curious….but can you blame me, a group of people….not just any group of people, they were all kunichis….It had to be important whatever they were doing

"Wow a camera and everything! Who the hell died?" Hissori asked in amazement …..while also stealing anything she could get her little hands on.

I laughed a little, it was quiet funny how on girl could steal so much…and yet never get caught….my eyes wondered around the ground of women, to try and find what they were all gawking at

My eyes then froze on him….my blood began to boil, and I wanted so badly to kill him….he was acting as though nothing had happened 3 years ago….all the girls smiling at him like he was a hero

"Sasuke-Kun we missed you so much, why'd you leave" One girl asked, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, her name…Yaminako Ino

"She's right, you were gone for 3 years….you missed so much" Sakura cheered holding onto his arm, as though he was the only thing keeping her from falling face first on the ground.

I guess Uchiha could feel me staring at him, because he looked over at me, glared, then pushed Sakura and Ino off of him, walking towards me

I threw my hands in the air freezing everything around me…including Uchiha, I walked over to him, my hand burning from the fire ball I was holding, I was completely ready to kill him….but suddenly stopped when I heard Hissori still moving

"What are you doing Hissori?" I asked looking over at her….I then noticed she was going threw someone's wallet

She looked up at me, then noticed everyone frozen, "Aw come on Red, its so much more fun when they're moving, just unfreeze them….wait why'd you freeze them?" She asked putting some old knifes and money into her pocket.

I glared back at Uchiha, my hand had cooled down, so I wasn't holding the fire ball anymore, I wanted so badly to hurt him…but it would only bring me more trouble, it was bad enough I froze all these people.

Hissori walked over to me, then smiled, "I got it…you have a crush on Mr. Serious here….don't you"

I about barfed up my breakfast, "Hell no! How could anyone like him?!" I stated as-a-matter-of-fact like

"Then what'cha doing staring at him" She questioned, now taking stuff from his wallet.

"To tell you the truth…..I really want to kill this bastard!" I answered

Hissoris face lit up, "Let me kill him!!"

I shook my head, "As much as I would love that…we can…..this man…he's…." I looked away and began walking away not finishing my sentence.

As I walked away I threw my hands back up in the air, unfreezing everyone..

"Hey! He's what?!" Hissori asked running up behind me

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to leave….I have to get Sage out of here, before he finds her….I cant lose her…not now…not to him!

"mommy" Sage yawned walking out from her room, into the main room, rubbing her eyes, "I'm hungry" She was holding onto her stuffed dog Hissori had given her.

I quickly turned off the TV. as it was about to show him again…I stood up, smiled weakly at Sage, and walked into the kitchen…I opened up the refrigerator door, looking inside, my hands shaking from fear

All the sudden my legs went weak, and I fell th the ground, I cant believe he came back…what reason did he have for being here….

Sage ran over to me, she looked worried, "mommy! Mommy get up…what's wrong?"

I turned to look at her, but my vision was getting blurry, and her voice was fading away…the last thing I remember seeing was Sage run over to the kitchen table and grab for a stone Red had given us…after that everything when black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Red….you gotta tell me something, you cant start saying something, then just walk off before finishing what you were about to say" Hissori complained walking behind me.

"Just drop it Hissori…don't make me regret-" I suddenly heard Sage cry out for help "Something's wrong!"

I quickly ran towards Awaiis house, if Sage was using the enchanted stone I left there, then something bad had to of happened

"Wait…what?" Hissori sighed, she then ran behind me, "you know…you should really try finishing a sentence….not only is it satisfying for you…but it also helps me understand what the HELL your saying" She shouted

"Something's wrong at Awaiis house…Sage just called me" I answered her

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Called how the hell--oh forget it…its gotta be a witch thing…I followed behind Red heading to Awaiis house

If something was wrong, we had to help her! I might not be a ninja or a witch…but I sure as hell can kick some ass…especially when that ass hole has hurt my friends

We arrived at Awaiis house, only to find her laying on the kitchen floor, unconscious, and Sage scared to death for her mom.

"You take care of Sage, I'll tend to Awaii" Red ordered

I wasn't about to argue with her…I'm not doctor, so I walked over to Sage, whom was crying, therefore causing it to rain yet again, and picked her up taking her out of the kitchen…and to her bedroom….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran over to Awaii, first thing, I checked her vitals…good she's still breathing, okay second…make sure she doesn't have any wounds.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, then suddenly saw what she was dreaming…again, but how…I didn't cast any spells…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Awaiis Dream-

(No ones POV)

A teen girl about 16 or 17 years of age, running threw a forest, screaming looking completely terrified. This girl looked completely beat up, ripped clothes, and blood everywhere.

"You cant run forever Awaii….I will find you" A guy with jet black hair, and coal eyes commented stomping through the forest.

Awaii suddenly tripped over a tree stump, hitting her head on a rock…practically knocking herself out

"P-please…s-stop…d-don't hurt m-me…Sa-Sasuke" She cried unable to move her body, as she cried it began to rain…but she was too weak to control the rain…it was just regular rain

Sasuke was now standing above her, Smiling down at her, "This wont hurt….me" He laughed.

-End of Awaiis dream-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awaiis eyes shot open looking completely scared, "STOP!!" She shouted

I placed my hands on her shoulders, getting her to look over at me, "Calm down Awaii…it was just a dream" I pulled her into a hug, "Its all over now…"

-End of chapter, okay…I hope this chapter explained more of the story, as for why Hissori didn't freeze when Red froze everyone, well cause Red cast a spell on Hissori and Awaii making it to were they were immune to her magic….anyways, the next chapter will be up soon…I hope…so until next time-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What's wrong with mommy?" Sage asked as we heard Awaii scream

"I'm not sure….but I am sure she'll be okay" I turned and smiled at her

I was worried for Awaii….her and Red are the only real friends I have…even though I have only known them for about 2 years…I still feel really close to them…they were the only people in this village that ever tried to talk to me….of course it was after I stole something from Red….they saw me, the two of them are the only people who have ever caught me stealing anything….

Sages stomach growled, "Hissori….I'm still hungry" She said pulling on my shirt sleeve.

"Hungry…well let me see what you guys have here…I'll be right back" I said standing up and walking to the door, "You stay in there….okay"

Sage nodded, then began kicking her feet, they were too short to reach the floor, so they dangled off the side of her bed

I quietly walked out of her room and down the hall….I was about to turn the corner, when I could hear Red and Awaii talking….I decided to listen to what they were about to say before interrupting them…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awaii looked down with complete fear in her eyes, "Red….what if he wants to take Sage away from me" She asked looking back up at me

I shook my head, "We wont let that happen….does he even know about-"

"I don't know….I'm scared Red what if people figure out he's Sages father….they'll start asking questions…and I'll have to tell them" She hugged her knees, and rested her chin on them, "I'll have to relive that moment…just to have them tell me how ridiculous it is….how the almighty Uchiha could never commit such a crime"

"I told you…..you shouldn't of waited so long to tell Lady Tsunade…..you should of told her the night you were put in the hospital….they could of tested you, then he would have been put away for good" I explained trying not to shout

Awaii shook her head, "He would of only gotten 10 years…if that, you know how hard Naruto and the others would work to get him out" She replied, "besides no one would believe the village whore"

"I don't know what to say Awaii….I already told you what I thought you should do….but its truly your decision to make…and only yours" I sighed standing up

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red then stood up holding her hand out to help me up, I know she's right….I should of said something when I was in the hospital….but that's in the past, and I cant change that no matter what

I then stood and Hissori walked into the room, she had one of her nervous smiles on her face….meaning she either saw or heard something she wasn't suppose to see or hear.

"What's wrong…is Sage okay?" I asked thinking of all the things that could of gone wrong

Hissori nodded, "Sage is fine…she's worried about you…how are you?"

I let out a sigh of relief, "I'm fine…just a little shaken that's all"

She walked over to Red and myself, "Is it because of that Sasuke guy….Sages father"

My eyes widened and I looked away, "h-how much did you hear?"

"Enough to you that your not okay, Awaii you know you can tell me anything, and I wont judge you" she looked at me serious, "I'm your friend…and friends tell each other when something is wrong"

I nodded, " I know….its just" I looked up at Hissori, opened my mouth but no words came out….I couldn't tell her…

Hissori sighed, "You and Red both seem to have the same problem with finishing your-"

"I was raped" I said just loud enough for Hissori to hear, "I didn't want to say anything because"

Hissori suddenly hugged me, "I'm so sorry Awaii…I never would of…" She looked at me in the face, "So who's the soon-to-be dead guy" she asked looking at Red then back at me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at Red then back at Awaii…they both were looking away from me, they didn't have to ay anything for me to figure out who it was…

"It was that Sasuke guy…and that's how you got pregnant with Sage" it was finally making since to me…the reason Red froze everyone, and the reason she wanted Sasuke dead.

"Please…don't say anything to Sage, she is still to young…I actually don't want anyone to know" Awaii said sounding very sad

I nodded, "but I agree with Red, when she said you should tell Lady Tsunade, she can help you" I commented

Awaii shook her head, "I cant tell anyone….its too late" She looked up at Red and me, "You guys should leave now…I don't want to keep you here any longer than needed….its getting late, and I want to get Sage to bed soon"

"Will you be okay…alone?" Red asked

She smiled weakly at us, "I'm not alone…I still have Sage, besides if I need anything I'll just call"

I didn't want to leave her, but she swore she was okay, so Red and I left her house, and began to head home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Red and Hissori left, I walked back to Sages room and opened her door, "you want to come out and watch a movie"

Sage looked up at me, then ran over slamming herself into my legs, "Are you okay….I was really worried" She wrapped her little cold arms around me.

I smoothed her hair back, "I'm sorry Sage…I was tired, but I'm all better now"

She looked up at me, "Mom….I'm still hungry" She complained as her stomach growled

I picked her up, "Then lets makes something to eat, and watch whatever you want while eating it"

She smiled and nodded, "can we have that noodly stuff"

"You want me to make you Ramen" I asked, "Alright, how about I order out…so I don't ruin it"

Sage nodded again, "I'll get my movie" She jumped out of my hands and ran down the hall to the main room.

I walked over to the phone, called the restaurant, ordered the food, then waited for them to bring us the food…

After they brought us the food, we laid down on the couch watching cartoons. After about the first episode Sage had fallen asleep holding her chopsticks….

I smiled at her as she was laying on my lap, I quietly grabbed her chopsticks out of her hands, and placed it and her unfinished food on the table, I then covered her up with the blanket she brought out, and finished my food while watching the news again

I had already finished my food and was about to turn off the TV and carry Sage to her bed when there was a knock at the door, I looked over at the clock…it said 10:15PM….who would come over at this time

There was another knock at the door, so I quietly picked Sage up, stood up, then laid her back down on the couch, I then walked over to the door and opened it

"Look I said I was going to-" My eyes widened as I saw him at my house….

"hello Awaii" Sasuke smiled at me, "Can I come in"

I tried to close the door, but he pushed it open, I quickly back up as he walked in, "What do you want?" I asked trying to block his view of Sage

He looked at the couch, "oh…is that the child Sakura and Ino have told me so much about….the child that no one knows who the father is…." She narrowed his eyes on me, "my daughter"

I glared at him, "I want you to leave…NOW!"

"Calm down…I'm not such a bad person to were I would hurt my own kid…besides she is the beginning of the new Uchiha Clan" he said walking past me, towards Sage

"Don't touch her!!" I demanded

He looked at me, "If she's mine…then I have every right to be around her…she should know who her father is" he looked back down at her

I quickly rushed over, and picked her up, holding her close to me, "I don't want you around her….not after what you have done!"

Sasuke began to look irritated, "I have already told you….I haven't done anything…that you didn't deserve…now let me see MY daughter" she began to shout

Sage began to wake up a little, "mommy….what's….wr" she yawned, "wrong"

"Shhh…just go back to sleep…" I whispered to her…I didn't want her to see Sasuke…I didn't want her to know that he was her father….

Every step Sasuke took towards us, I back up…until I was back against the wall…the only other way to go was down the hall, or out the door….

"There's no where to go…now stop making this harder than it should be…I just want to see her…" He sighed, "don't make me hurt you…"

As Sasuke walked closer to us, I kicked him in between the legs, he fell over grunting in pain, " Now get out!!"

He glared back up at me, "You wont be able to run forever" he warned then left the house

I quickly closed the door, locking it right after he left….I was still holding Sage, his threat still running threw my head….he really wants to take her away from me…but I cant let him…I have to protect her no matter what!

-End of Chapter, okay when I first wrote this chapter, I stopped at when Sasuke was at the door….but while typing it, I decided that would of made it too short, so I added more, I hope you guys like it…anyways what will Awaii do now that Sasuke knows Sage is his…gotta wait till the next chapter…sorry-


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Wait Sasuke did what?!?!" Hissori shouted

"SHH! Sage is still asleep…don't yell please" I said, "he came here…he already knew about Sage…and he threatened to take her away" I looked down into my cup of hot tea

"I told you we should of stayed last night, then we would have been able to kill that bastard the minute he knocked on your door" Hissori exclaimed

"Why don't you and Sage come stay with me, at least until we can figure out what to do about Sasuke" Red suggested

Suddenly I heard Sages room door open, then hear her little feet walking down the hall, she then walked into the main room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning Mom" She yawned, walking over to me, she crawled into my lap, "Morning Red….Hissori"

"how'd you sleep Sage?" I asked looking down at her

She smiled, "Really good, what about you mommy?" She asked looked up at me

"Alright" I lied, I didn't sleep at all, I was too worried for her sake to get any sleep, I looked at Red, " I think that would be a good idea"

Red smiled at Sage, "How would you like to stay with me for a while"

Sage smiled back nodding her head, "Will Hissori be staying too?"

Hissori stood up smiling, "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world, we're gonna have so much fun"

Sage jumped out of my lap, "I'll go get my stuff ready" She ran off back into her room

I looked at Red and Hissori, "thank you both so much…but I have a request"

"what is it?" Hissori asked as her and Red both looked at me with serious looked on there faces

"Watch over Sage…there's something I have to take care of, and I don't want her or you guys to get hurt in the process" I asked standing up, and walking to a drawer that I keep locked at all times

I made a few hand signs, and the drawer opened, I reached inside and pulled out my ninja gear, which consist of: a Dagger, a few Kunai, Shuriken, smoke and tag bombs, and my summoning scroll.

"wait, what are you planning Awaii" Red asked a hint of concern in her voice

I turned to face her, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep my daughter safe" I then walked out of the house.

No matter what the coast…I have to protect her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awaii left the house and I had a bad feeling about what exactly she was going to do, I know she's a strong ninja, but I've never seen her look so upset

I looked at Red, "What should we do…we cant let her fight him alone, I mean that is what she is going to do"

"I know that….but we cant leave Sage alone either, that could be what Sasuke wants" Red pointed out, "Trust me, I want nothing more that to kill Sasuke myself" Red sighed

Sage then walked down he hall carrying her stuffed dog that I stole, and a backpack…my guess full of clothes

She looked around the room, "Where's my mom?" She asked

I stood up and walked over to her, "your mom had something to take care of, and I need to go and help her…so I have to go, but I will be back tonight…okay" I smiled at her

She blinked a couple of times, then nodded, "Okay" She looked at Red, "Do you have to help mom to?"

Red glared at me, then looked at Sage, "nope…its going to be you me and Mashira for the day, or at least until your mom and Hissori can finish what needs to be done" She said smiling at her

She didn't have to say anything to me, I knew how pissed she was at me, but I couldn't allow Red to risk her life…she has already helped enough….and all I have done is watch Sage…I think its my turn to step up and show them what I can really do.

I walked to the door, opened it and quickly ran after Awaii, I had to catch up to her, so I could explain to her that I was going to help her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn it Hissori…she doesn't know what she has gotten herself into , she doesn't know Sasukes strength. Why'd that fool have to go and leave to fight him.

"Red…is something wrong?" Sage asked tugging onto my shirt.

I shook my head, "no…everything's going to be okay"

Hissori and Awaii better both be okay…if they get hurt, I'll personally make sure to yell at them, then kill Sasuke myself.

Sage grabbed hold of my hand, "So what are you going to do today Red?" She asked

We began walking towards my house, "Well…we can take Mashira out for a walk to the park…or something like that"

She nodded and smiled, "but first…can we please eat breakfast…mom always said that to become really strong you need to always eat" She said

"Okay, so what would you like to eat" I asked, " I have noodles, rice, or good old fashion cereal"

"Cereal please" she requested

I nodded, "When we get to my house, I will make you a bowl of cereal"

We arrived at my house, it's a simple house, not to big, and not to small…I have lots of enceintes around the house, to keep it calm….

We walked in and Mashira greeted us both at the door, "Why don't you play with Mashira while I get your breakfast"

Sage nodded and she went to play with Mashira in the main room….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awaii! Awaii wait up!" I heard Hissori shout

I turned around and saw her running up behind me, "What are you doing, I asked you to stay with-"

"With Sage…yes I know, and Red is watching over her, while I come to help you: She told me

"Hissori, you don't know what your getting yourself into….I didn't want you to follow me because of what I was going to do" I explained to her

Hissori sighed, " I know what your going to do, and I cant let you face him alone…besides he's never seen my ability….meaning he wont know what hit him when I attack"

"Stop it!" I shouted, "You cant fight him, you'll just end up hurt, you've never been in a fight with him…or any ninja for that matter, you don't know what its like to have his eyes burn a hole in you just by staring at you" I said looking down, I wasn't trying to be rude to her….I just don't want her to get hurt….

"True, but last time you tried to fight him…he won…and he could of killed you…I see the pain in your eyes when his name is brought up, I see how much you fear him…and as your friend, I want to get rid of that pain and fear" She said placing her hand on my shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How sweet, the little thief wants to help her" I said under my breath watching the two girls from a tree.

"So my daughters name is Sage…Sage Uchiha you will soon be with your father" I smiled

"Not if I can help it!" A girls voice shouted above me.

I looked up and saw the little thief falling down towards me with a knife blade facing down at me, I quickly dodged her jumping onto the ground, but slipping on a sheet of ice.

Why the hell is there ice on the ground…how'd it get there…and how'd she-

"How'd we know you would follow us…is that your question" Another females voice said behind me. I turned and saw Awaii holding her Katana right at me, "We Knew….because I can hear your every thought"

I smiled at her, "So you think just because you have some thief with you, you'll be able to beat me this time….what's to stop me from doing to her…what I did to you 3 years ago"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sasuke said that, I became even more angry than I was when I first left the house.

"You wont touch her!!!" I shouted throwing my Katana in the air, as I did, it began to thunder and lightning, "because your going to die right here and right now!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was now standing on the branch that Sasuke was on earlier, looking down at Awaii and him, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but right after he said something to her, Awaii looked REALLY pissed, and the threw her blade in the air

Right after she did that, the sky became dark, and it began to thunder and lightning, I quickly jumped down from the branch, I wasn't about to get struck…what could he of said to her to make her so upset….

-End of chapter….okay I had to stop it there, cause I'm not sure how I want this fight to go…and I still have to write the fight…well anyways…hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Do the two of you have a death wish, if you kill me the people of this village will hate you even more than they do now" Sasuke said looking up at Hissori and myself

I glared down at him, my blade still high in the air, " I would rather the villagers hate me, then a rat like you around my daughter"

"don't you mean our daughter…all I wanted to do was see her face…she has my hair" Sasuke smiled

He tired to stand, but was pushed back down by Hissori, "next time you try to get up, I'll place my blade into your heart" She warned him

Suddenly Sasukes eyes went from coal black, to a sudden blood red, staring at Hissori, I knew exactly what he was trying to do to her…I have to stop him!

"Hissori, close your eyes NOW!!" I shouted at her.

She looked at me confused but did as I asked

"Do you think that will help her, she isn't a ninja, she doesn't have what it takes to reject my Sharingan eyes" He exclaimed

Hissori began to open her eyes, "HISSORI STOP!! You open them and your as good as dead…its as easy as that, now keep them shut!!" I demanded

I quickly shut my eyes, only to concentrate my Chakra, I wasn't too worried about Sasuke leaving, even if he were to try, I'd be able to feel him move….there for stopping him

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was tired of keeping my eyes shut, I didn't come to take it safe, I followed Awaii to protect her and Sage…I opened one eye only to see Awaii had her eyes shut, and Sasuke was still laying on the ground between us…

I then opened both my eyes, and while Sasuke was staring up at Awaii, I reached back for my other knife to attack, but as soon as I unbuckled my pouch, Sasukes blood red eyes looked over at me

I couldn't help but look into his eyes, it was as though he was pulling me towards him…

I quickly looked away as I heard a sudden noise behind me….did someone follow us…if so who?

I turned around to see who it was, my eyes widened and I dropped my knifes that were in my hands as I saw what was behind me…..

"Why….Hi-Hissori….why would you…betray us…" Red asked, blood running out of her mouth as one of my blades struck her in the stomach.

I then felt small hands hitting my stomach, I looked down and saw Sage hitting me with her fist, tears running down her face, "Why you do it Hissori….Why'd you kill my mommy!!! GIVE HER BACK!!" She screamed at me

" I…I didn't….I couldn't…..It wasn't me….." I looked over and saw Awaii laying on the ground face down, she had many stab wounds in her back, but that doesn't mean…..

I grabbed my head and fell to my knees, I wouldn't kill them…Red and Awaii are my friends….I would rather die myself….

I looked over and saw my knife that I dropped, I reached for it, grabbing it, I placed my blade up to my neck….tears running down my face, "If I did this…then I must kill myself…I have killed those I care for, meaning I have no other reason to live"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard a little noise while I was preparing for my attack, I opened my eyes, only to see Hissori placing her blade to her neck, what is she doing

I then saw her make a movement with her blade, my eyes widened, "HISSORI STOP!" I shouted

I quickly placed my hands together, and tapped her on the shoulder, "Release!" Hissori then looked over at me, she looked as thought she had been crying….I glared back at Sasuke, whom was laughing now, what did he make her see…what could have been so bad to make her want to kill herself.

"I told you…she wouldn't be able to handle it" Sasuke laughed

"What did you do to her?" I asked shouting at him.

He smiled, "I only showed her what she was destined to do"

"You bastard!" I glared at him

Sasuke stood up, I also stood, he walked close to me, and whispered in my eye, "are you sure you're fighting the real me"

My eyes widened, could he be just a clone…was I so careless as to of not been able to tell the difference, I quickly stabbed Sasuke in the guy and he disappeared in a poof of white smoke.

"Damn it!!" I shouted, "this wasn't the real Sasuke….this was only a clone…were is the real one" I gasped "Red"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I placed a bowl on the kitchen table, "Alright Sage, come eat your breakfast"

"Coming" Sage called running into the kitchen, she sat down at the table and began eating.

"After you're done eating, we can go to the park " I smiled at her.

While She was eating, I walked into the main room, and lit some candles, creating a circle, I sat in the middle of the circle, and closed my eyes. I began to quietly chant a few chosen words, now I was able to see whatever the wind touched.

I focused on Awaii and Hissori until I could see them. Hissori seemed scared, and Awaii seemed pissed….but they were both still alive…and didn't seem injured. Alright now that I know they are okay. I need to find--

My concentration was interrupted by a loud knock at my door, I sighed, stood up and walked to the door.

There was another knock, this time louder, "I'm coming…" I shouted at the door

Sage was now looking over at the door, and Mashira was standing beside her….I had asked Mashira to stay beside Sage while she was here….just in case something happened…

I was just about to answer the door when I heard the sudden sound of loud chirping, then there was a flash of what seemed to be lightning, and my door was busted down.

I quickly got ready to fight, but wasn't fast enough, the person at the door quickly kicked me in the gut, causing me to fly back and hit my head on the wall….my vision when fuzzy…then black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hissori…you need to get up, we need to check on Red and Sage…please get up" I said placing my hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her.

She blinked a couple of times, then seemed to be conscious, "Awaii….AWAII!" she then wrapped her arms around me, as though she was surprised to see me, "you okay" She then let go, "Where's Red…and Sage?"

"They are at Reds house….we need to make sure they are okay…can you walk" I asked, slightly confused as to why she was asking where they were.

Hissori nodded, then stood to her feet, she then looked around, and noticed something missing, "What happened to Sasuke…did you kill him?" she asked

I shook my head, "we were only dealing with a clone, the real one might be at Reds house as we speak" I then grabbed Hissoris hand, and began pulling her to Reds house, "We don't have time to stand there and chat…we need to hurry"

We had finally arrived at Reds house, and things didn't look so good, her door was busted down, my stomach dropped when the two of us walked into her house, looking around, we saw Mashira, who seemed to be wounded….but there was no weapon…

"Hissori, you check on Mashira" I then looked around the house more, "Sage! Red! Please answer me!" I shouted, I then saw what seemed to be Red laying on the floor, I quickly ran over to her, "Red"

I knelt down to her, she was knocked out, it had to be him…. "Red please wake up!"

Reds eyes fluttered a couple of times before opening, she ground in pain, and grabbed for her head

"Red…where's Sage, please tell me you know were she is?" I asked franticly, if she wasn't there, then that had to mean that he took her, Red seemed confused as first then shook her head, I quickly helped her up, placing her hand around my shoulder, looking at Hissori, "We need to get her to the hospital, do you think you can do it"

Hissori nodded, and took Red, "What are you going to do?" She asked

I looked at Mashira, "I have to get a vet for her…then I'm going to look for Sage…she isn't here" My eyes watered as those words came out of my mouth…I'm a failure as a mother…I couldn't keep her out of danger…

"Don't go after him alone Awaii…you-"

"What do you want me to wait!! That sick bastard has my daughter, I cant just sit back and hope for the best!" I shouted

Hissori looked down, " I'm worried to you know…I was going to say, you need to get help…"

I shook my head, "can you please just get Red to the hospital…"

Hissori then left the house, and headed to the hospital with Red. After she left, I quickly also ran out of the house, but I went the opposite direction Hissori went, I was going to get help for Mashira…and there was only one person that I knew who would help without asking any questions…..

-End of chapter, So who is the person who Awaii is going to ask for help, and will Red be okay…also will Sage be found…all (hopefully) will be answered in the next chapter…so until then-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I laid her onto the bed in her new room…She looks so much like me, her long black hair up in two ponytails. I cant wait for her to receive her Sharingan. Nor can I can wait to tell her who I am, and how sorry I am for making stay with all those bad people.

I sat down in a chair beside her bed, watching her sleep. She moved around a couple of times in her sleep, but finally woke up after about 30minutes. She quickly sat up, and placed her back against the wall. A look of fear in her brown eyes.

"Wh-who are you" Sage asked looking at me, her own father, as though I was some stranger, "Where's Red?"

I looked in her eyes, "You have no clue who I am…." I smiled, "I'm your father Sage…and I'm going to be the man who will raise you from now on"

I leaned towards her, but she quickly jumped off the bed, looking at me very confused, "I want my mom" She demanded, "And I want Hissori and Red, I don't want to be here anymore"

I shook my head, "Don't you see Sage, those people you speak of are people you don't need. They cant help you the way I can. Don't you even wonder why it is your mother never told you about me"

She just looked at me confused, then looked over at the door. I could tell she was a smart girl, she was already trying to figure out a way to escape. I could also tell she was going to be a great shinobi one day. I almost missed all this because of her bitch of a mother never told me about her.

"Are you really my dad?" She asked inching her way to the door.

I nodded, "Now why don't you come sit down, I would rather not hurt you" I said standing up, walking towards her.

As I expected Sage quickly ran for the door, and tried to open it. Luckily I had locked the door just before she woke up. Once she realized she wouldn't be able to open the door, she began pounding on it shouting, "SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

I then walked up behind her, hitting her on the back of the neck knocking her out. As she fell to the ground, I caught her then laid her back on her bed, "I really didn't want to have to do that….but you left me no choice. Looks like I'm going to have to tie you up, and leave you alone until you can come to except who I am"

I stood up, walked over to the closet, opened it, and pulled out some ropes. I then began to tie Sage up to a chair that I placed her in. After she was tied up, I walked out of the room. I had business of my own to take care of.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly ran down the streets of Kohona, I had to get to her house, so she could help Mashira. The sooner I get her help, the sooner I can begin looking for my daughter.

I suddenly stopped at her house, and began to knock on the door. I was in a hurry so it might of sounded like I was pounding on the door. That wasn't the point, the point was that I needed to get this help for Mashira fast.

I was about to knock on the door again when the door opened. I was about to say something, but she didn't answer the door….he did, and he looked just as surprised as I was that he was there, "Is your mom or sister home?" I asked him.

Sure this guy was my age, but it wasn't like he was still living with his mom. I think it had something to do with his clan, they all seemed to live together.

"they both aren't here. There was some mission that they had to go on last night." He said, "Is something wrong?" He asked

I looked down, then back up at him, his short brown hair spiky as always, and his K-9 fangs showing every time he would talk. I wasn't sure if he was a vet like his mother or sister, but he had to know something, he is of the Inuzuka clan.

I nodded, "Mashira, my friends Siberian Tiger, is injured and needs help. I was hoping your mom or sister could help. Do you think you'll be able to help her with out asking any questions, and fast" I asked

Kiba looked at though he was thinking, then looked back up at me, "I'm not a vet per-se, but I'm sure I can try to help" he answered

"Thank you, she is at Reds house. I'll take you there, but your going to have to work fast. I have an emergency to take care of" I explained

He nodded, then the two of us ran back to Reds house. Mashira was still laying on the ground where she was before. Kiba then ran over to her and began examining her.

"Can I at least ask what happened to her. So that I can get an idea where she was injured" he asked

"I'm not sure…all I know is I came to visit Red, and she was like this. Is there anyway you can help her with me not here?" I was in a hurry and wanted to find Sage before he hurt her.

"I'll have to take her back to my moms house, keep her there until mom and sis get back from there mission…."He looked up at me, " If you don't mind me asking, what's your big emergency that your in such a rush to take care of?" He asked

My body tensed up as he asked, that was the one question I was hoping he wouldn't ask. For one it was none of his business, and for another he would only tell others about it, making it that much longer before I could find Sage.

"I don't really have the time to explain. So jus do what you need to do with Mashira, so that I can do what I need to do" I proclaimed.

Kiba stood up, "Awaii, if something is wrong tell me. I at least deserve that much for even coming here to help you"

I was becoming very impatient with Kiba, all I wanted to do was help Sage. Why does he do this? Why does he have to be so damn curious? "Look Kiba, if you are going to help Mashira, then help her. But I told you, you cant ask any questions" I looked outside, "Just take Mashira to your house, I have to leave"

I was about to leave Reds house when Kiba grabbed my hand, "You cant go, not until you start explaining what the HELL is going on" He demanded

I shot around glaring at him, "My daughter is in danger and your NOT going to let me go and look for her" I shouted, my eyes watering up, but I kept the tears from falling. I wasn't about to lose it not here…not in front of him.

Kiba then let go of my hand and looked at though he was now worried, "You cant go alone. Help me get Mashira back to my moms, then I'll help you" He said looking into my eyes.

" I don't need your help, what I need is my daughter" I scoffed, then rushed out of Reds house. Now in search of Sage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat besides Reds hospital bed as I awaited a doctor to come in and tell me if she was going to be okay. Of course I was also worried for Awaii, she was going to go after Sasuke…alone.

A doctor walked into Reds room, "Is this Red Toras room?" e asked looking down at his charts.

I nodded, "is she going to be okay?" I asked

The doctor looked up, "She'll be fine, as long as she rest, and tries to take things easy for a while." He explained

I looked at Red, she was still asleep. Well actually she was awake when I brought her here, but soon after fell asleep. At least she is getting her rest. The sooner she gets better, the sooner we can help Awaii find Sage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had a feeling I new where Sasuke was at. Once I find him, I'm going to kill him, then bring my daughter back home.

I decided to take a short cut threw the Kohona forest, I had to run fast to try and get to Sage sooner.

"Well, Well, Well, looks like we think alike….Heh who would of thought you would come back to the place were it all started"

I quickly turned around to see Sasuke standing there, his eyes already blood red, "What have you done with Sage?" I asked making a fist, then grabbing for my dagger to prepare to attack.

He smirked, "Oh she's fine…I'll make sure and take good care of her" He charged for me, "WHEN YOUR DEAD!"

I quickly dodged Sasukes attack and began to transform my dagger into my Katana, "How can you kill me, if I kill you first" I jumped off the tree branch I landed on, and slammed my blade into the ground, causing it to turn into solid ice.

Sasuke struggled to stay standing, then glared at me, "You would kill the father of your daughter" He said as a statement more than a question.

"Sage doesn't need you in her life. We've done pretty damn good so far" I protested.

Since I had my Katana in the ground, I would have to use something else to attack Sasuke with. I pulled out a kunai, and began to walk over towards him.

Sasuke then placed his hand facing down in front of his body, gathering Chakra that began to make a chirping sound, and look like he was holding lighting in his hand, "Which do you think will cause more damage? My Chidori or your puny Kunai?" He asked looking up at me.

I stopped walking, I knew if I got any closer to him, he would be able to hit me with his Chidori.

I then threw my Kunai at Sasuke, knowing he would be able to deflect it, but I only used it as a decoy. As he deflected it, I jumped into the air, and grabbed for a few Sherikens.

Throwing them at Sasuke, I knew, or at least hoped, it was safe to attack him straight forward. So I jumped down planning on landing in front of him, and stabbing him.

The only problem, Sasuke too all the Sherikens I threw at him and kept his Chidori at large. It was too late for me to not land in front of him. I was defiantly going to get hit by his attack, but I would also be able to hit him.

I got to were I was just about to land, I grabbed for another Kunai and threw it at him, hitting him hard in the shoulder. I then closed my eyes and prepared to get hit. I was suddenly pushed over, falling on my side, hitting th ice pretty damn hard. When I landed I had no idea what knocked me down!

"What the hell!" I shouted as I felt something, or someone land on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw him.

"I told you, you would need my help" Kiba said looking down at me.

I pushed him off of me, and looked up at Sasuke. He was grabbing for his shoulder, it seemed Kiba also threw a Kunai at Sasuke, because he had two Kunais. One in each shoulder.

Sasuke let out a loud scream, then glared down at Kiba and myself, "Y-you just signed….yo-your daughters death….death certificate" He quickly jumped into the trees and was gone.

"DAMN IT!" I glared at Kiba, "why'd you interfere? I almost had him!" I shouted. I quickly stood and got ready to chase after him, until I got a sharp pain in my side. I grabbed for it, and winced in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kiba asked me.

"YOU threw me to the-" I winced, " to the hard ass ground, then landed on top of…of me!" I shouted

I quickly stood up straight, ignoring all pain, and ran over grabbing my Katana, pulling it out of the ground. Forcing the ice to disappear, I then went to chase after Sasuke. I couldn't let him kill her!!

-End of chapter, I hope you guys like this one. A lot of action, and a little bit of hero-ism…anyways, tell me what you think, and I shall put the next chapter up soon…like tomorrow soon…-


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Thanks to Kiba, I have to get to Sage before Sasuke kills her. I cant believe he would threaten to kill his own daughter….what a bastard!

I was quickly jumping from branch to branch, having slight difficulties because of some pain in my side. But I couldn't let that stop me. I had to keep going, my daughters life is on the line.

"Awaii Wait I Can Help!" Kiba shouted from behind me, for some reason he wouldn't stop following me

I just kept jumping, "Stop following me. What part of Sasuke is going to kill my daughter don't you understand" I shouted back at him

He finally caught up with me, and was now traveling beside me, "Why would Sasuke want your daughter….I mean he has no connection with her right" He asked

"Do you really want to help me Kiba" I asked, and he nodded, "Then leave me alone. Sage is my daughter, and Sasuke is MY problem" I ordered then got ahead of him. I was in no mood do deal with anyone.

I finally arrived at the place I hoped Sage was at. I looked around making sure no one was outside guarding the area. I then looked into a window my eyes teared up at the site inside the window.

It was Sage, tied up and unconscious. I looked closer to make sure Sasuke wasn't there yet, then quickly rushed to the front of the building. I opened the front door, sure using the front door wasn't very 'ninja' like but I didn't have time, nor the patents to sneaking in.

I looked around again to make sure no one was around to stop me. I quietly walked into the house, my dagger out and ready to attack if anyone was around.

I then noticed it had began to rain, meaning Sage was crying. Now I didn't care if anyone WAS in the house, I had to save Sage. I rushed back to the room she was in. Kicking down the door I saw Sages eyes filled with tears, and her mouth taped shut.

I walked over to her, and the door behind me suddenly shut. Next thing I know, I'm getting hit, in the same side that had been hurting me, with a metal pipe.

I fell to the ground, trying not to scream in pain, so I wouldn't scare Sage. I looked up, grabbing my side, and saw Sasuke standing there with the pipe in his hands, about to hit me again.

I had to think fast, so I quickly rolled over, just barley missing the pipe . I could tell Sasuke was getting irritated because he kept trying to hit me with the pipe. He finally gave up after realizing that the pipe wouldn't hit me.

He then backed me up in a corner and started kicking me in the gut, over and over again. I couldn't help but let out a scream of pain. Each kick was harder than the last. I could feel things cracking, most likely ribs. Blood spilling out of my mouth. My vision getting darker and darker by the kick, until I couldn't hear or feel anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kept kicking her over and over until she passed out. I then grabbed her by the hair pulling her off the ground, and holding her in front of Sage, whom was crying hysterically, and shouted, "Do you see what happens to bad people Sage. Your mother wanted to keep us apart"

Sage muffled a couple of unrecognizable words, then began to thrash around trying to get out of the chair. Each time she moved I noticed a flash of lightning would strike down near the building we were in.

I then threw Awaii across the room as though she was nothing more than a rag doll. I was expecting to hear her hit the wall, but I didn't…meaning she didn't. I looked over and saw an oversized white dog soften her fall.

"What's your problem Sasuke?" A familiar males voice shouted behind me.

I turned around to see Inuzuka Kiba standing in the door way, soaking wet from the rain. He seemed pretty pissed off at me once he saw the condition Awaii was in.

I glared at him, "Stay out of this Kiba. I don't want to hurt you" I said.

"No of course not, you would rather hurt Awaii in front of her 3 year old daughter…" He made a fist, "You make me sick!"

I laughed at his words, " You want to know what is truly sick Kiba" I pointed at Awaii, "The fact that she kept my daughter from me for 3 years" I then pointed at the frightened Sage, "This girl right here…she's my daughter, and she didn't even know who I was" I shouted

Kiba looked confused, then shook his head, "If that's true, I'm sure Awaii had a reason for not telling you….besides you've been gone for 3 years, so she had no way of telling you" Kiba pointed out.

"would you like to know how I know Sage is mine…It might change your mind about everything" I narrowed my gaze on him, "and I mean EVERYTHIG"

Kiba just glared at me even more, I'm guessing he wanted to know. I turned and faced Awaii, remembering that day, "I attacked her" I said smiling, remembering how much fun it was chasing her. The look on her face, the fear in her eyes.

I looked back at Kiba just in time to get punched in the face but his dirty fist. It didn't hurt at all…hell I think I've been hit harder by girls…

"You bastard!" Kiba scoffed, "How can you do something like that, then talk about it as though it was nothing"

"Heh, what's wrong Kiba….did I hit a nerve, or is it that you happen to like Awaii here" I smirked, "That's it, you like her and want to be her hero" I ran my fist into his stomach, then whispered, "There's no such thing as a hero"

Kiba grabbed my hand then pulled it away from his stomach, "Your wrong Sasuke" He looked me in the face, his fangs showing, "I'm going to kill you, then help Sage and Awaii"

He then twisted my wrist, breaking it, causing me a great amount of pain. He then used his free hand to punch me in the gut with a hell of a lot more force than the first hit. He was about to punch me again when he noticed Sage still watching.

I laughed, "Your too soft Kiba, and that will be your weakness"

He looked back up at me, punched me one last time, and everything went black….that was the last thing I remembered

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sasuke blacked out, I looked up at Sage, and dropped Sasuke. I walked towards her, "Its okay Sage…I'm here to help, not hurt you"

I took the tape off her mouth, "MOM! MOM PLEASE WAKE UP!" she shouted. I then untied her, and she ran over to Awaii, tears running down her face. She wrapped her arms around her mothers bloody unconscious body.

I walked over to Sage and place my hand on her shoulder, kneeling down facing eye to eye with her, "Lets take your mom to go get help" I said softly.

Sage nodded, then I stood up picking her up, placing her on Akamarus back. Then picked up Awaii and the two of us headed back to Kohona. But not before tying Sasuke up, making sure he wouldn't get away.

I personally wanted to make sure that sick bastard pays for what he did to these girls…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red let out a loud sigh of annoyance, "When can I get out of here…I already said I was fine"

She looked up at me, and I looked back at her seriously, "You know, you hit your head pretty hard, meaning you have to stay here as long as they say"

Red glared at me, "You know, next time you get injured…from you going out during one of your 'thief-a-thons' I wont bail you out of the hospital early" she looked out the window, "the rain finally stopped…we should be out looking for Sage and Awaii…not sitting in here"

I was about to say something when the bedroom door slid open, and in walked Kiba holding Sage, wait WHY was he holding Sage…and where was Awaii?

I was just about to ask those very questions when Red opened her mouth and asked, "What happened? Is she okay? Where's Awaii at?"

Kiba handed Sage to me then looked at Red, "Sasuke had her, she was check out and she's fine…" he then looked down, "But Awaii is in the hospital also. She was beat up pretty badly by Sasuke"

I looked down at Sage who was quietly sleeping, then looked back up at Kiba, "What about Sasuke, where is he?" I asked, I wanted to make sure he couldn't get anywhere near Awaii and Sage ever again

"In jail, and he wont be released for a long time, meaning none of you guys have to worry about him" Kiba answered

-End of Chapter, okay so maybe I could of done this chapter better….but I was tired when I wrote it, and still am a little tired…so just deal with it. Anyways, Sasuke is in jail…Kiba knows what happened to Awaii with Sasuke…and Sage knows who her father is…but will she want to see him again after what he did to Awaii…in front of her…okay I know that was sick, but I have a very sick mind…so deal with it…anyways next chapter should be up tomorrow….maybe-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Its been a few days since Awaii was brought to the hospital, and she still hasn't woken up. Hissori and I have been by her side the whole time, along with Sage of course. Every once in a while Kiba will come by to check on her.

According to the doctors Awaii should wake up any day now. I just hope they're right. I hate seeing Sage so sad, always asking what's wrong with her mom, and why she wont wake up.

Sage was sitting in Hissoris lap on a chair beside Awaiis bed, I was sitting on another chair on the other side of her bed. The three of us awaiting for her to awake.

Sage looked at Awaii, "Is she going to wake up today?" She asked placing her little hand on Awaiis hand.

I smiled at Sage, "your mom is going to wake up real soon. She's just really tired right now"

After I said that Awaii began to flutter her eyes a bit. I know it wasn't much, but she was waking up. Hissori, Sage and myself all stared down at Awaii as she began to open her eyes.

The three of us couldn't help but smile. Sage quickly threw herself on top of Awaii embracing her in a hug, "Mom! Your okay!" She cheered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I blinked a couple times after hearing this little girl call me her…mom. This girl had black hair and brown eyes…I looked around and saw 2 women in the room, looking down at me, one with red hair, the other with light blue.

I looked at them all confused, "Who….who are you people" I asked

The blue haired woman smirked, "stop joking around Awaii, ya didn't hit your head that hard"

"Awaii….is that my name" I sat up, and felt a sharp pain in my stomach and side. I grabbed for them, wincing in pain.

The little black haired girl smiled at me, "are you okay Mommy?" she asked tilting her head.

I might not know who I am, or who any of these people are. But I know for sure I wasn't this kids mom. I mean, I'm far too young. "I'm sorry little girl….but I'm not your mom"

The girl backed up away from me, she seemed sad….but why, was she lost? Maybe she forgot who her mother really was.

The red haired woman looked at me, as though she was studding me, "Awaii, does the name Sage mean anything to you?"

I shook my head, "It sounds like a cute name….is that your name?" I asked

The lady then shook her head, and looked over at the blue haired lady, whom was trying to comfort the little girl, "Hissori I think you need to get a doctor, tell them she has woken up"

The woman that the red head called 'Hissori' nodded her head, and walked out of the room. As she walked out, some guy walked in the room with an enormous dog at his side. The guy had brown spiky hair, and red make-up on his face. He smiled as though I was suppose to know him.

"About time you woke up Awaii. You gave us all quiet the scare when you didn't wake up for such a long time" He smiled

I shook my head in confusion, "I'm sorry, have we meet?" I asked

I could see the look of shock on his face, he then looked up at the red head and she sighed, "I think she's lost her memory"

"you mean…."

She nodded, "She doesn't even know her own daughter"

"I'm still here you know" I said, "Would you people please tell me who the hell you are" I demanded

I then began to get a massive headache. I grabbed my head and demanded everyone to leave. I didn't feel completely comfortable with around people who knew more about me than I did.

They nodded and walked out of the room. The red haired lady carrying the little girl, who seemed to be crying. After they all left, I looked out the window and noticed it was raining. I then laid down and closed my eyes…..Why wont this headache just go away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, start explaining. How can she not remember anything. From what I saw she didn't hit her head" Kiba exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure….that's why I'm hoping the doctors can tell us something"

Hissori then walked up with a doctor, "Why are you guys out here?" She asked

"Awaii wanted to be alone" I looked at the doctor, it looked like Hissori had already explained to him about Awaiis memory, " Please try to help her"

He nodded and walked into her room.

Hissori looked at Sage, whom I was still holding, and smiled, "You shouldn't cry Sage" She wiped away her tears, "Your mom is just a little confused, that's all"

"D-did I do something wrong….I-is mom mad at me?" Sage asked rubbing her teary eyes.

I shook my head, "Of course not Sage, its as Hissori said, she's just a little confused" I said still holding her, trying to stop her from crying.

Kiba kept looking at Awaiis room, with a very worried look on his face. I didn't have to be psychic to know he was thinking about Awaii, and that he was blaming himself.

"Kiba, its not your fault" I said looking at him.

He looked back at me then sighed, "how are you so sure….If I would of gotten there sooner…" he looked down, "none of this would of happened."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Awaii, how are you feeling today?"

I looked over and saw a doctor walking in the room. I sighed, " I'm really confused…I don't know who anyone is…and I don't even know who I am" I explained looking back down at my hands.

"What's the last thing you do remember Awaii" Asked the doctor.

I shook my head, "I…I don't remember anything" I looked up at the doctor, "I don't even remember being a kid"

The doctor looked at his charts, wrote something down, then looked back up at me, " I think I know what's wrong…well I'm pretty sure I know. Something in your brain isn't letting you remember anything…something must of happened that made you want to forget. But you shouldn't worry too much, as long as you keep trying you will remember it all sooner than you think. Just give it some time" he explained.

I nodded, "I have a question though….is that little girl out there…my daughter?" I asked

The doctor looked back down at his charts, flipped a couple pages, then looked back up, "You mean the girl named Sage…according to your records, she's your 3 year old daughter" he answered

My eyes widened, "b-but…" I shook my head, "that cant be true….I cant be her mother….I'm far too young" I then looked back up at the doctor, "Wait…if she's my daughter, then who's….who's the father?"

The doctor shrugged his shoulders, "that's not on your charts. You never gave us a name" He then turned to leave, "I'm going to have to insert some new data, so I have to leave, would you like your friends to come back in here?"

I'm going to have to get to know them sooner or later…and…I'm going to have to try and remember…remember my own daughter… " I guess so…sure"

He nodded and left the room. After he left, in walked the 3 strangers, my eyes narrowed down on the little girl…my daughter.

The red head walked over to my side, "I guess I'll start" She placed her hand on her chest, "I'm Red Tora…and we've known each other for a long time now….we're best friends" I she then place her hand on the little girls head, "This is--"

"Sage…My daughter" I interrupted her.

She nodded, ant the blue haired girl smiled, "I knew you'd remember us…whew, you had me worried I was going to have to explain everything again"

"Umm….I only know about her….because the doctor told me" I said, "I still don't know who you others are"

The blue haired woman dropped her head, "This is going to be such a pain…I hate explaining things….especially to someone who already knows" She sighed

The little girl named Sage looked up at me, and climbed up on the bed I was in, "mommy…are you still sick?" She asked

I was still surprised that something so little…so cute could come from me…I then looked up at the guy in the room, "Are you…Sages father?" I asked

Both ladies began laughing, and the guy began to blush…now I was even more confused, did I say something wrong?

The guy then looked at the two laughing, "Can we talk…out in the hall really fast" He asked

The nodded then the three of them walked out of the room. Leaving me alone in the room with Sage. I just stared at her as she stared back, "I don't suppose you know who your father is" I asked

She looked down, and suddenly looked sad again… "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad….if you don't know then you don't have to say anything" I said trying to cheer the poor girl up.

The three people then walked back into the room. Whatever they talked about…it had to be important.

The guy then walked by my side, "I'm Kiba…and yes…Sage is my daughter" He finally answered.

-End of chapter, so why'd Kiba say he was Sages dad…and will Awaii ever get her memory back...well until next time…please tell me what you thought of this chapter…-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Good Morning Awaii. Are you ready to leave this place today?" Red asked as she walked into my hospital room, holding some new clothes for me. Sage following her in the room

I nodded, "Where exactly do I live?" I asked her

Its been almost a week since I woke up completely clueless to everything. I kinda remember names, but putting names and facing together is a different story. I guess it's a good thing not a lot of people come to see me. So far I only know Sage; my 3 year old daughter, Red and Hissori; my close friends, and Kiba; the father to Sage.

Every once in a while I'll see some lady with annoying pink hair, walk by my room and give me the rudest look ever. I almost got up to punch her once, but was stopped by Kiba, he said, I was still too injured to be hitting anyone.

Red placed the clothes on my bed, then sat down, "You and Sage live together in a small house, not far from my place. So I'll be walking you two home." She explained

"Wait….do we not live with Kiba, he is Sages dad?" I asked, looking down at my hands again, "Do Kiba and I love each other?"

"That's something your going to have to talk to him about. And as far as living together….the two of you were….uh…planning on it" she said, "Why don't you get dressed. Sage and I will wait in the hall" She stood back up, and the two of them walked out.

I sighed, then began to get dressed. As I was putting my shirt on, I looked on my side and saw one-of the many-bruises I had. According to the others, I was on a mission. Don't know what kind of mission, or who I was with, all I do know is what I'm told. Which is that I was attacked from behind, knocked out, and left for dead. I would be dead too if Red and Hissori hadn't of found me.

I was now completely dressed, and sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, staring out the window. Today seemed like a nice day, sunny, a slight breeze. I suddenly got another massive headache, and began feeling light headed.

I stood up to walk to the door, but only made it about 3 steps, then collapsed.

--------------------FLASHBACK--------------------

"Hey Awaii, what are you doing here?" A teen girl about 17, blonde hair, and blue eyes asked, glaring at a girl also about 17, blonde hair and brown eyes.

Awaii looked up at the teen, her hands resting on her oversized stomach, "Last time I checked, this was a PUBLIC park, and I didn't have to explain myself to you" She scoffed glaring back at the blue eyes blonde.

She 'hmphed' then said, "A slut like you shouldn't be out here….I don't want the younger kids around you. They might get the wrong idea and decide to go and get knocked up by some random guy at such a young age."

Awaii then stood up, grabbing the teens neck, "You know Ino…it would be so easy to just--" Suddenly her eyes went wide, she let go of Ino and grabbed for her stomach. She was in pain, she looked down and saw water all around her, then she looked back up at Ino with a worried look on her face, "P-Please help" He pleaded.

Awaii then fell to the ground tears running down her face from the pain. She tried to scream but only got a mouth full of rain water. It had began raining the minute she began to cry.

She then looked back up and saw Ino watching her suffer. Ino had a smile on her face as if she enjoyed seeing Awaii in pain. After a while of watching she walked away, and didn't come back with help.

------------------------END OF FLASHBACK----------------------

I began to open my eyes, and saw the blue haired girl….what was her name…uh…

"Hissori, give her some air"

Yea, that's it…Hissori…I began to sit up and noticed I was back in the hospital bed…exactly were I didn't want to be. I then saw that Red Hissori, Sage, and Kiba were all looking at me worried look on their faces.

"Are you okay mom?" Sage asked

I looked back down….who was that Ino person…and why would she leave me laying in the park, while I was in so much pain…what did I ever do to her, I looked back up at Sage, then nodded, "Sorry bout that…I uh…had a headache" I then looked at the others, "Can we leave please, I'd really like to go home"

"Yea, about that…." Red began.

I looked over at her annoyed, "Don't tell me, my little headache has delayed my departure from this hel- I mean hospital"

She shook her head, "That's not it….its well you know hoe I told you, you and Sage lived alone….well I was wrong, you two live with Kiba…well more like he lives in your house…but the point is sorry for the confusion" She was trying to make since…but sadly was only confusing me even more….

"Fine….I just want to leave" I sighed, then stood, Sage grabbed for my hand and we all left the hospital, heading to--what is suppose to be--home.

"Were here!" Sage cheered pulling me towards the house, it seemed like a small house. We walked inside and there were pictures everywhere. It was odd, all the pictures had only Sage, myself, Red, and Hissori in them…none of them had Kiba in it…one would think he would want to be in at least one picture with his daughter…

"Well we should be going…if you guys need anything just call, you know our number" Red said dragging Hissori out of the house.

"Mom can we watch some movies tonight?" Sage asked

I looked down at her then nodded, "What do you want to watch?" I asked

"I'll go get it" She then ran down the hall and into a room

I looked at Kiba, "Sorry to ask this but…exactly how many rooms are in this house?" I asked, I wasn't about to share a room with a guy I didn't know.

"Well this is your house, so there are only 2 rooms…but don't worry, we wont be sharing rooms….I'll be sleeping on the couch, so you can have your room" he answered, and I let out a sigh of relief.

Sage then ran back down the hall, and we got ready to watch her movie, before she turned it on I looked at Kiba, "Are you going to watch the movie with us?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "I think I'll go lay down, let you two bond" He answered then walked back into one of the rooms in the back.

It was in the middle of the movie when I noticed Sage sleeping. I decided to rest my head on the back of the couch. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep.

' " _Awaii, what are you doing here?" A guy with black hair, and coal black eyes asked looking down at Awaii._

_She looked up at him, "What so you think Sasuke?" She asked, "cant you see I'm thinking"_

_He smiled, "All the way out here….alone….were no one can hear you scream"_

_Awaii sat up and glared at Sasuke, "you didn't answer my question…and I don't like to repeat myself….so tell me what you want" I repeated my self._

_He then used his foot, and kicked my chest, forcing me back down to the ground, "Isn't it obvious what I want" he was now standing about Awaii_ '

My eyes shot open, even though they are open wide, I couldn't see anything…nothing but black. My eyes began to adjust to the dark, and I was able to see out lines.

I looked at my lap and saw Sage sleeping…then remembered I had finally gotten out of the hospital…and I was at my house.

I then closed my eyes again and sighed, was that just a dream…or a flashback…if it was a flashback, then who was that Sasuke guy…and what was he doing to me? It had to be before Sage was born…because I wasn't pregnant….I think…

As I began to drift back to sleep, I couldn't get that face out of my head…and one question…who is Sasuke?

-End of Chapter, sorry if it sucks…I don't feel very well…anyways, Awaii is beginning to have flashbacks…but she doesn't know if that last one was a flashback, or not….will she ever know what really happened to her…maybe…well until next time-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I began to open my eyes, vision blurry, everything sounded like my head was underwater. I yawned to pop my ears, and rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, until I was able to see and hear clearly.

I began to sit up, then remembered someone was laying on my lap. I looked down and realized no one was there. I looked up and around me to see if anyone was around. No one, the house was completely empty.

Becoming worried I stood up and walked around the house…of course I don't know where I'm going, or what room I would end up in. I had to take my chances.

I walked up to the first door, opened it and ended up in a hall closet….doubt anyone is in there. I walked to the next door, opened it and this time I ended up in a room. This room had a small bed that hadn't been slept in, and a small stuffed dog laying on the bed. I walked into the room….who's room is this?

Looking around I noticed a picture of Red, Hissori, a baby, and myself….The baby must be Sage, once again Kiba wasn't in the picture. I picked the picture up, and flipped it over to read the back. I was right…the baby was Sage, she was only 6-weeks old

I then looked at the date, it said: 'Nov. 14' I then looked back up and counted back, trying to figure out my own daughters birthday. Oct. 2 that's Sages birthday. I looked up at the calendar in the room to see what today's date was.

I let out a sigh of relief, I still had many months before Sages birthday. Which was a good thing, because I don't know what I would do if I had to deal with any birthdays.

I then put the picture back down, and looked around the room more….until I realized I completely forgot why I was even in this room…I was looking for something, but what?

I sat on the edge of the little bed, placed my head in my hands, and began to think…trying to remember….this his face flashed back into my memory….it was that same guy from last nights dream…um…Sasuke I think…why did I just think about him…..

I sighed and laid back on the small bed, looking up at the ceiling trying to figure out who that guy was….maybe Red or Hissori know who he is….I sat back up, I'll ask one of them today…

I sighed again when I realized I wasn't trying to remember what it was I was looking for in this room…I rolled my eyes becoming annoyed more than anything and stood up. That was when I remembered what I was looking for…I was trying to find Sage, Kiba, or pretty much anyone….

I quickly left the room before I forgot what I'm looking for again. This time I walked to the room across for the last room. I walked into the room, and found myself in a bigger room, not by much, but it was bigger. This must be my room…

I began to look around the room when I noticed a small notebook on a table by the bed. I sat on the bed and opened to a random date, this must be my journal. Maybe I can learn something about myself by reading it…

I began to read date entry: Feb. 5, 2005.

As I read the entry, my eyes widen and I felt as though I was going to be sick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage and I got up early and decided to let Awaii sleep in, so we left the house and went to the market.

"What do you think we should have for dinner?" I asked Sage. I looked down at her, she was sitting on top of Akamaru.

She looked up at me, "Do you like my mom?" She asked

Not what I was expecting to hear…."Uh…well you see…" I sighed, "Yea…I do" I answered. I could feel my face heating up a little…yep, I was blushing…

Sage began to giggle as she saw me blush, "Lets have noodles" She said as she petted Akamaru.

"You just had noodles…didn't you…how about rice balls?" I replied, she nodded and I bought some stuff to make rice balls.

"Hey Sage…Hey Kiba" we turned around and saw Red, Hissori, and Mashira walking towards us…Red and Hissori waving at us.

Sage then jumped off of Akamaru and ran over towards the two girls. "RED! HISSORI!" She shouted smiling.

"where's your mom at Sage?" Red asked smiling down at Sage.

"She's at home…she was still asleep when we got up, so we decided to let her sleep in" I answered walking over towards them, "Is something wrong?" I asked

She then looked up at Hissori, then at me with a serious look on her face, "are you sure….because we were just there….and no one answered the door"

I nodded, "Positive, maybe she's still asleep"

Hissori shook her head, "I went to unlock the door, but it was already unlocked, so I opened it, and no one was there"

I began to get worried, "you mean she wasn't there…did anything look out of place…like there was a fight?" I asked, trying not to scare Sage, I then looked down at Sage, "Why don't you, Akamaru, and Mashira go to the park…there's something we need to take care of"

She nodded, then began to walk with both animals to the park.

I looked back at Hissori and Red, "Do you know were she could be?" I asked

The shook their heads, "Do you think we would bother you guys if we did" Hissori said, as though that was a dumb question to ask.

"We should head back to the house, I'll be able to tell where she went by her scent…I'll also be able to tell if anyone else was there with her" I said. The two of them nodded and we began to head to the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hissori was running beside me, she looked over at me, I could tell there was something she would want to know….I sighed, "What is it Hissori?" I asked while still running.

She looked a bit confused, "How can he tell were she went?" She asked, "Is it like some kind of stalker thing…"

I shook my head, " No…its nothing like that, Hissori he is also a ninja like Awaii….and his thing is tracking…." I explained

She then looked back up at Kiba, " So he's like a dog?" She asked.

I laughed a little and nodded my head, "Yea….something like that"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we got to the house, I began to sniff around. I walked down the hall, then into Sages room, "She was in there for a while, but then left the room" I walked out of her room, and into Awaiis room. I walked over to the bed, and saw a notebook on the floor, I picked it up, "What's this?" I asked

Red grabbed the book from my hands, "Its Awaiis journal, she wrote everything in it…." She opened the book, and flipped threw the pages, then stopped on one page. Her face went pale, "This isn't good" She gasped

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked looking now even more worried than before.

Hissori walked over to me, and looked at the page I stopped at, she read the first few lines, then quickly looked away, "You don't think she…"

I nodded, "If she read this page….then we have to find her fast, who knows what she'll do to herself" I said.

"What what's on the page….what does it say?" Kiba asked looking at the two of us.

"This is…well it was written a few nights after Sasuke attacked her" I got a serious look on my face, "This page was suppose to be her 'good-bye' note….it says everything that happened to her…and…." I looked back down at the page, "and how she was planning on killing herself."

I could barley hear Kiba say something under his breath, then, "We have to find her, NOW!" he began to sniff the air again, he then ran out of the house.

Hissori and I quickly followed behind him, he was heading into the forest, out of the village. He then ran past the forest and was heading towards a cliff area.

Please Awaii…don't do anything stupid…remember you still have Sage to take care of…and also there are people here who care for you, and will help you.

I then realized where we were heading…the same spot I first meet Awai at….the place I stopped her from hurting herself…..the place we became friends…we were heading to 'suicidal cliffs'

-End of Chapter, sorry if it's too short….I just don't really know what to put after that, so that's why I stopped. Anyways, what will Awaii do at the cliff….and will the others be able to help her, will they explain to her why they lied to her…and will she forgive them….well you gotta wait till next time to figure it out…so until then-


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Kiba please stay here while Hissori and I talk to Awaii" I said looking back at him. We had arrived at the cliff and could see Awaii standing on the edge. She looked so sad, but we knew she wasn't crying because it wasn't raining. But she was still so sad…..sad and confused.

"But-"

Hissori glared at Kiba and he quickly shut his mouth and nodded. I could tell he wanted to say something but decided against it…..He must not of wanted to get yelled at by Hissori.

Hissori and I walked out to Awaii, and she turned to face us once she heard our foot steps. Her face looked so sad…and yet a little upset.

"I don't want to talk to either of you" She looked back out into the sky, "I don't want to hear anymore lies"

"We didn't tell you about it because we were trying to protect you….we figured if you didn't remember it, then-"

"Then it would make it easier?!" She shouted, "This isn't easy for me…its not easy for me to think that…that I was attacked by some guy I don't even know…"She shouted again

Both Hissori and I walked over to Awaii, and sat down beside her, "Awaii…what happened is in the past…and there's nothing any of us can do to change it….right now all you can thing about is your daughter…and remember your not alone…and you never will be" I said looking out at the sky.

It then began to rain a little, I looked over at Awaii and saw that she was crying….She looked up at the rain drops fall onto her face washing away her tears. She looked back down, "How'd…..how'd you even know where I was?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I helped them" I turned and saw Kiba walking out of the bushes, wet from the rain.

"Why'd you help?" I asked him, watching him walk towards us.

"I was worried about you Awaii…" He said to me, "Not one that…but you have a little girl….whom has already been through enough…and doesn't need to hear that she lost her mother" He continued, "I know you've also been through a lot but you cant let it over run your life…do you really want Sage to always see you so sad"

I stood up, walked in front of Kiba, and slapped him, "Don't you ever talk to me about my daughter…or how I should feel" I glared at him, "You have NO idea how I feel. You don't know how if feels to wake up one day and not even know your own child, or your friends" I looked over at Red and Hissori, "None of you know…you all have these perfect lives…knowing everything about everyone…" I made a fist at my side, "So don't tell me I'm not alone….because I am…and always will be"

Hissori stood and walked over to me glaring at me, "You think You have it bad….I wish I could forget my past…I might not of been raped like you…but I was beaten…and treated like a slave when I was Sages age…I would give anything to forget something like that" She grabbed my shirt and pulled me down, so we were eye to eye, "You have friends who care about you, who want to help you…so grow up and quite acting as though you're the only victim here" She scoffed

"Hissori…let her go" Red said now also standing, she placed her hand on Hissoris shoulder, and Hissori let my shirt go, Red then looked up at me, "She is right though….your not the only victim here…..I'm not about to even start on how horrible my life was….all I'm going to do is tell you what I have already told you before…your not alone…and you never will be"

"How…how am I suppose to act?" I asked looking at Hissori and Red

"You cry a little…then try to get over it…that's what I did" Hissori said, "And if needed talk to someone…but don't let it ruin your life….because you have too much to live for"

Hissori was right…I couldn't allow it to ruin my life….I'm pretty sure I didn't act like this when I did remember everything…but then again I had 3 years to think about it…and now I've just found out about it….I looked back up at the rainy sky, how'd I act when it happened….what would I do now…..what can I do now?

"I'm sorry Kiba…for slapping you…and for yelling at all of you…I'm just…really confused, and don't know exactly how or what to do" I said looking back down at them.

Hissori and Red then hugged me, "And we're sorry for not telling you before….we promise to tell you everything from now on" Red said.

The rain had finally stopped after I had stopped crying, "Not to change the subject after having this conversation…but why does it rain when either myself of Sage cry?" I asked

Red and Hissori laughed a little, "So you finally noticed it…well its cause you both can control any type of water depending on your moods. As you can tell when either of you are sad it rains….but as far as the others, well lets just hope you don't get really angry any time soon" Hissori explained scratching the back of her head.

"We should head back to the house…we're all we and could catch a cold….plus Sage is also probably already back at the house…and could use some company" Kiba exclaimed. We looked at Kiba and nodded, then headed back to the village.

----------------------------------------TIME SKIP--------------------------------------

"Is Kiba gonna stay here tonight?" Sage asked looked over at me, "He was planning on making rice balls, your favorite, tonight for dinner"

I looked at Kiba, "You were?" I asked, "Well I guess it wont hurt for him to stay one more night" I said smiling at Sage.

She then looked at Kiba, winked at him, giggled, then ran back to her room.

I looked over at Kiba and saw he was blushing. Then looked back at the hall where Sage was walking out of her room, she had a backpack, and her stuffed animal with her, "and where do you think your going?"

She smiled then ran over to Red and Hissori, "um…well I'm gonna stay with them tonight…Red….Um…needs help with Mashira tonight" She said, I could tell she was lying cause she couldn't even look at me in the eyes when she was talking.

That's when I realized….she was trying to get Kiba and I alone…what else was she planning…I sighed then Sage, Red, Mashira, and Hissori left the house…leaving Kiba and myself alone….what a smart little girl of mine.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know she was going to do that…I uh-"

I shook my head, then slightly nodded, "it would seem she had plans of her own…" I looked at Kiba, "but just because she's gone…it doesn't mean you have to leave…" I said

Kiba blushed again, then nodded, "Alright, but only if you don't mind…I can still make rice ball" He commented

I nodded, "Okay, it sounds good…according to Sage, its my favorite"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at my house, and I looked at Sage, "Alright….spill, what's with leaving your mom and Kiba alone…I don't need help with Mashira" I asked her

She looked up at me smiling, "Well…Kiba likes mom…and I'm sure she likes him, or else she wouldn't of said yes to him staying tonight…so I just gave them a little push" She explained

Hissori and I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Sage was trying to play cupid with Awaii and Kiba. Yep…Sage was definitely smart for her age…not quiet sure if that's a good or bad thing yet….

"Well since you're here…why don't we have a little party type thing" Hissori placed a hand on Sages head, "I think its about time for me to take you out and stea-"

"NO! Your not going to do that with Sage….she is only 3 and I doubt her mother would want her daughter to be going around stealing form people" I sighed looking at Hissori, "Why don't we just order some food, and watch a movie" I suggested

Sage shook her head, "I'm tired of watching movies….cant you teach me some spells…or something Red?" She asked looking up at me, she then looked at Hissori, "Or…I don't mind going out with you….you can teach me stuff too"

I sighed again….the only reason she was tired of watching movies…was because she always feel asleep in the middle of the movie….I then looked at Hissori, and she was giving me her little begging look…I could tell she REALLY wanted to go out and steal something…but I really don't think it would be such a good idea for Sage to go with her…

"I'm sorry Hissori….but you don't need to be stealing with Sage…" I looked outside and saw it was still bright, "Why don't we go to the park….you can play with Mashira…that sound like fun?"

Sage nodded smiling, and we headed to the park. Hissori ended up pushing Sage on the swing, and she would jump off the swing, and land on Mashira, so she wouldn't get hurt…of course it didn't hurt Mashira either….I shook my head slightly….well at least they're having fun…

"Why are you alone?" A male voice said behind me, I turned and could only see an outline of a mans body,

"I'm not alone….who are you?" I asked

"You don't remember me….well it has been a few years now" He then stepped out of the sun and I was able to see who he was….

He had short red messy hair, and deep blue eyes, I knew who he was…but what was he doing here?

-End of chapter, so who's the dude that was talking to Red….and what are Kiba and Awaii doing…gotta wait till next chapter…so until then…-


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Gaara….what are you doing here?" I asked the young Kazakage

He walked around the bench and sat beside me, "Red….its time for you to come back to Sand" He said, "I came to take you back home"

I looked down at my hands, "Gaara…I cant go back, Kohona is my home now" I looked back at Gaara, "I have friends that need me here…I cant just leave them now, not after what has been happening" I exclaimed

"Is that what you really want to do, stay here? If so, then I wont force you to come back to Sand. But I will tell you, your always welcomed to come back to Sand. You always have a home there" He said as he looked out at the playing children.

I smiled at Gaara then gave him a hug, shocking the red haired Kazakage, "Thank you Gaara…for everything"

Then Hissori, Sage, and Mashira walked over to the two of us. Mashira walked over to my side, staring at Gaara. She was ready to attack if needed, even though I knew Gaara was good, and changed, Mashira could never forgive him for what he did to me when we were younger.

------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------

A young girl with long red hair began to swing at the sandy park. Standing beside her was a white Siberian cub. The cub looked up at the girl, and let out a tiny meow.

The little girl looked at the cub with her brown eyes, "Don't worry Mashira…he's just a little late….but he'll be here, he promised" The little girl smiled, then looked back out at the group of playing kids.

The kids playing were all whispering and pointing at the little girl on the swings. They were all afraid of the girl, their parents have told them stories about the group of witches that were living in Suna now. And how they would cures anyone who went near them. So they all decided not even to play with the little girl.

The little red haired girl looked behind her once she hear a sound of familiar footsteps walking up behind her. She smiled when she saw a small boy her age, who also had hair that was red, his eyes were blue.

She stood up and ran over to the boy, "you late Gaara" She joked.

The boy named Gaara looked up at the small girl, blood falling down his face, dripping out of a small 'love' symbol on his forehead above his right eye.

The little girl soon looked scared and worried, "What happened to you, are you okay?" She asked

She reached up to touch the bloody symbol, but Gaara smacked her hand away from his head, "Don't touch me….witch" he said in an emotionless tone.

The little girl was very hurt by Gaaras words, her eyes began to water up. Sure she was use to other kids saying stuff like that to her….but not Gaara, not her only friend, "What happened Gaara, who hurt you?" She asked

Gaara pushed the girl away from him with his powerful sand, forcing the girl to land hard on her back, on the ground. "If you ever come near me again" He narrowed his gaze on her, "I'll kill you"

Gaara then walked away from the little girl, leaving her there crying. Mashira walked over to the girl and began licking her wounds.

----------------------------END OF FLASHBACK----------------------------

From that day on Mashira was always tense around Gaara. Even though I've told her many times that Gaara HAD changed….but Mashira being the protective girl she is, she refuses to relax around him.

Hissori stomped her foot on the ground, "Alright….when did you go out and get a guy look alike?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

Sage looked at Gaara then back at me, "Who is he Red? Is he your boyfriend?" She asked tilting her head.

I couldn't help but laugh at the two clueless girls. I looked at Hissori and Sage, "This is Gaara, the Kazakage. He is also a childhood friend" I looked at Gaara, "Gaara this is--"

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!" Hissori shouted as sand began to wrap around her body, "Get this shit off of me!!" She yelled

I sighed, "Gaara, you can let her go…she isn't any threat…just very curious" I explained

Gaara then released his sand from around Hissori and she glared at him, "how the hell'd you do that?" She asked him, "You didn't even move, I was watching you" She scoffed

Gaara looked at her, "I don't have to move to control the sand" He said bluntly.

Sage looked back over at me, then at Gaara again, "What's a Kaza…..Kaza…kage?" she asked having a slight problem even saying the word.

I smiled at her, "You see…it means that he is basically the boss of everyone in his village" I explained to her.

"So…he's like Lady Hokage here?" She looked confused at Gaara, "But he doesn't look old enough" She stated

I laughed, "Age doesn't matter when you become a Kage"

Sage help her hand out at Gaara, "My names Sage, nice to meet you Gaara" She smiled.

Gaara shook her hand, "Good to meet you too" He replied, he then looked at Hissori, "What's your name?" He asked

"Hissori" She then 'hmphed' and turned away from Gaara. I guess she was still mad that he caught her trying to steal from him…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba and I began eating in silence. I couldn't help think about that Sasuke guy, who attacked me all those years ago….why he attacked me, and why I didn't tell anyone when it happened….was I really that scared of the guy?

I then heard a sound of something moving, so I looked up and saw Kiba standing and walking over towards me. He then held out his hand, "Come with me, I want to show you something" He said

I hesitated, then took his hand, and Kiba helped me up. The two of us left the house, and began to walk outside. I was a little confused as to where we were going, but I decided not to ask any questions.

We then arrived at the park I always take Sage to. I then heard, "Mom? Mom what are you doing here?" Sage asked running up to me

I looked at Kiba, "I'm not sure….why'd you bring me here?" I asked Kiba

He then looked at Sage, "Okay now I can take you both to my secret spot" He then began to walk off.

Sage and I looked at each other confused then followed Kiba. Until he stopped at a field that had a small pond in the middle. The field was full of wild flowers. It was….amazing

"This is so pretty!" Sage cheered, she then saw the pond, "Mom can I play in the water?" She asked

"Only if you be really careful" I replied

"Akamaru will go with you…just to make sure you don't get hurt" Kiba said then he looked down at his white dog, and Akamaru ran with Sage to the pond.

I looked at Kiba, "Thank you…for bringing us here. This is a really nice, calm spot: I smiled at him.

Kiba was watching Akamaru and Sage splash in the water, "you both needed this, to get your minds off of what's been going on" He said to me.

I nodded, then looked back out at Sage and Akamaru. Sage seemed to be having so much fun. She and Akamaru were both splashing in the water, she had one of the biggest smiles on her faces. I was glad to see her so happy.

Kiba looked at me, "Come on, lets go sit down over there, and watch them…" He took my hand again, and the two of us walked closer to the pond. We then sat down and just watched Sage and Akamaru playing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh…was that Awaii and Kiba?" Hissori asked

I nodded slowly, "Guess so…I though they were suppose to be eating alone?"

Gaara looked at me, "who's Awaii?" He asked.

-End of Chapter, okay so this chapter was my…comedy one I guess…if you don't find it very funny or at least good….then I'm sorry, I write my chapters at like midnight or 1AM so I'm half awake when I write them….but you could care less…anyways, please tell me what you think, I'm sadly running out of ideas….so I think this is going to be my short SHORT story….until next chapter…if there even is one-


End file.
